callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This Timeline contains a list of events both directly and indirectly connected to the stories of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, Call of Juarez, Call of Juarez: Gunslinger and Call of Juarez: The Cartel; spanning a broad range of history. 1428 * The Aztec Empire is founded. 1466 *Montezuma II is born. 1485 *Hernán Cortés is born. 1519 *Cortés captures Montezuma II during the Spanish Conquest, and demands ransom. 1519-1520 *Cortés commands a conquistador to take the ransom of Aztec Gold and send it north to what later becomes Juarez, Mexico. *The Conquistador buries the gold in an underground Aztec temple, and makes a medallion out of brass to serve as the key to finding the treasure. 1520 *Montezuma II dies. 1547 *Cortés dies. 1659 *Ciudad Juarez, Mexico is founded. 1775 *The United States Army is established. *The United States Marine Corps is established as the Continental Marines. 1776 * The United States declares its independence from Great Britain. 1783 *The Old West "era" begins. 1788 * Georgia declares statehood. 1789 *The United States Marshal Service is formed. 1798 *The United States Marine Corps is re-established. 1800s *Running River’s grandfather dies and according to Apache belief, is reincarnated as the Great Coyote. 1802 * The United States Military Academy at West Point is established. 1807 *Robert E. Lee (a direct ancestor to Michael Duke) is born. 1810 * The Mexican Army is established. * Mexico declares its independence from Spain. 1817 *Fort Smith, Arkansas is founded. 1820 *William Tecumseh Sherman is born. 1821 * Missouri declares statehood. c. 1821-c. 1850s *A Mexican priest trades the medallion to an Apache tribe in order for his life to be spared. *An epidemic (possibly smallpox) ravages the Apache tribe, and survivors trade the medallion to the Navajo for food. *The Navajo contract the illness as well, and believe the medallion has dark powers. The Navajo drown it in a river and begin guarding it. *The Aztec Gold becomes known as the Gold of Juarez and tales begin circulating about its existence. Many seek it, and the darkness that comes with it lead locals to label the greedy fever "The Call of Juarez". 1823 *The Texas Ranger Division is created. 1827 *Ray McCall is born. 1829 *Robert E. Lee enters military service. 1830 *Juan "Juarez" Mendoza is born. 1831 *Thomas McCall is born. 1832 * Henry Plummer is born. 1835 *The Texas Ranger Division is formally organized. 1836 *Arkansas declares statehood. *William Tecumseh Sherman enters military service. 1837 *Marisa is born. 1840 *William Tecumseh Sherman enters military service. 1841 *James Earp is born. 1842 *William McCall is born. 1843 * Frank James is born. * Virgil Earp is born. 1845 * Texas declares statehood. * William "Curly Bill" Brocius is born. 1847 *Atlanta, Georgia is founded. *Jesse James is born. 1848 *Silas Greaves is born. *Charlie Bowdre is born. *Wyatt Earp is born. *Belle Starr is born. c. 1850s *Running River’s family is killed by scalp hunters. In an act of revenge he attacks a nearby settlement, and takes the last surviving woman as his wife. *An unknown group builds a dam and shacks for the Navajo and help them submerge the sacred resting place of the medallion underwater. 1850 *California declares statehood. *Los Angeles, California is founded. *Johnny Ringo is born. *Pat Garrett is born. 1851 *Morgan Earp is born. *Doc Holliday is born. 1853 *John Wesley Hardin is born. 1854 * Dave "Dirty Dave" Rudabaugh is born. 1855 *Warren Earp is born. 1859 * Abilene, Kansas is founded. * Billy the Kid is born. c. 1860s *"The Rattler" is employed by Devlin. 1861 *The Confederate States of America is established. *The War Between the States begins. *Kansas declares statehood. *The Guardia Rural is formed in Mexico. *Gratton "Grat" Dalton is born. c. 1861-1862 *Ray McCall, Thomas McCall and their father leave their home to join the Confederacy. c. 1861-1864 *O'Donnell, “Crazy” Frank and Tom Manson enlist in the war. *“Crazy” Frank acquires a shotgun he affectionately names “Lucy”. *Ray rises to the rank of Officer, but is demoted to Sergeant for insubordination. *Thomas McCall attains the rank of Lieutenant. *Tom Manson’s family is killed. *Ray spends a year in Elmira Prison before he escapes. 1862 *The McCall's father is killed whilst fighting in Antietam. *William leaves the seminary to take of his mother. *Bannack, Montana is founded. 1864 *William Tecumseh Sherman begins his March on Atlanta. *The McCalls defend against Union forces at the Chattahoochee River. *Ray and Thomas desert upon being ordered to retreat. *Mrs. McCall dies the night Union soldiers took control of the McCall estate. *Sherman and his forces burn Atlanta, and Barnsby’s family is killed during the raid. *Pitt Jackson, a neighbor of the McCalls is killed by Union forces. *Thomas and Ray return to their estate and kill the Union soldiers occupying it. After burying their mother, the three brothers set off promising to return one day and rebuild their home. *Barnsby swears vengeance on the McCalls, blaming them and other deserters for the death of his family. 1865 *The War Between the States ends after the Confederate forces surrender at Appomattox Court House. *Barnsby and many of his men refuse to lay down their arms, and under his leadership, raise an army of Southern soldiers not ready to admit defeat. They begin a reign of terror across the frontier. *Ray comes into possession of a Conquistador cuirass and begins wearing it. *Ray kills three men who were causing a ruckus in a saloon after they try to kill him. *Ray first hears tales about the Gold of Juarez. *The McCall brothers drift through many towns before arriving in Fort Smith, Arkansas. *Betsy, the daughter of Marshall Mike flirts with Ray and Thomas, and has sex with the latter. When Ray finds out, he sparks a fight between him and Thomas. *Mike confronts the McCalls for "violating" his daughter and is killed in a duel. The brothers flee the town and are labeled as outlaws. *Ray warns Thomas if he ever steals another woman from him again, he'd take his life. *Running River declares war on the white man. He sends Seeing Farther to Mexico to find someone to trade the medallion in exchange for weapons. *The McCall brothers are employed to run cattle over the border. 1866 *Seeing Farther becomes aquainted with Juarez. *Marisa travels to San Lorenzo. The Rattler and his men tried to kidnap Marisa, but Ray and Thomas intervene and eliminate him and his forces, with some help from Juarez. *Juarez hired Ray and Thomas to kill Rattler's employer Devlin, a wealthy Irishman who was searching for the Gold of Juarez via mining operations. *The McCalls team up with Juarez who promises to share the treasure with them. They go with Juarez and his men, along with Seeing Farther to meet with Juarez's gunrunner near Raytown, Arizona. *Jeremy Barnsby is captured by the Pinkertons. *Mendoza informs the McCalls that his gunrunner has been jailed by the Pinkertons. While preparing to free him, Marisa flirts with Ray, intending for him to eventually kill Juarez and get the gold for her. Ray and Thomas free the gunrunner a short time later, unaware he was in actuality their former commanding officer. *Juarez demands to re-negotiate with Barnsby, because he does not want a war with the Pinkertons. Barnsby convinces him to leave the McCall brothers behind. *After Ray boasts of Marisa's promise to run away with him, Thomas confronts her, and she said she did so because she didn't want Thomas to get hurt. *The McCalls are captured by Colonel Barnsby and interrogated as to why Juarez wanted the worthless rifles. William informs him of the medallion and how Juarez was swindling the Apaches, in order to get the Gold of Juarez. The McCalls escape, and Barnsby and his troops begin following them. *Meeting back up with Juarez, the McCalls keep the peace because Juarez was leading them to the treasure, and both Thomas and Ray had eyes for Marisa. *William tells Seeing Farther that Juarez is trying to deceive the Apache, and he flees into the night. The group continue on alone, having some trouble with Comanche raiders, but make it into Apache territory. *The Apaches prepare to kill them for Juarez' deceit, but William and Seeing Farther interject and save their lives. Running River takes Juarez's horses, wagons and Marisa as repayment and allows the McCalls to stay in their camp. *Seeing Farther helps Ray and Thomas to get the medallion from Navajo territory, and back at the Apache camp Seeing Farther gives William the medallion, and teaches him its secret. In order for them to be able to get Marisa out of the camp, Seeing Farther suggests Ray and Thomas fight to distract the guards, as they were both there for her. The brothers get into a heated argument where Thomas reveals he and Marisa were in love, and they fight. *William, Marisa, and Seeing Farther are captured by Juarez, who trades Seeing Farther to Colonel Barnsby for horses. *Barnsby and his men attack the Apache village and lay it to waste. With only Thomas, Ray and Running River left, Barnsby reveals he had Seeing Farther, and tells Running River that he will kill his son if he does not deliver the medallion by sundown the next day. *The McCall brothers fight their way inside the Ghost Settlement with Running River and cut down most of Barnsby's troops including O'Donnell, who is killed by one of the brothers in a duel. Barnsby mortally wounds Seeing Farther and flees, but is captured by the McCalls and brought back to Running River. *Seeing Farther reveals to them Juarez had captured them and traded just him to Colonel Barnsby, before dying. *Ray and Thomas head to Juarez's Alcazar to rescue William. *Running River spares Barnsby’s life and sets him free, because it was his own hatred that led to the death of his son. He changes his name to Calm Water. *William kills Santos, one of Juarez's men in self defense. *Ray and Thomas invade the Alcazar, with the plan being for Thomas to secure their escape route and Ray to rescue William. Juarez orders his men to kill William after unsuccessfully trying to get William to tell him the medallion's secret. Ray intervenes and saves William. *Marisa reveals to Juarez she is carrying his child, and pilfers the medallion. She meets up with Thomas and, thinking William is dead, convinces Thomas to leave Ray behind. *Ray fights through the Alcazar with William in tow, and after Thomas fails to show, they take a path through the caves below the Alcazar to escape. Juarez confronts them, realizing what Thomas had done. Juarez challenges Ray to a duel, in which Ray emerges victorious. *William informs Ray of the story of the medallion and the Gold of Juarez thinking it would distract him from his rage, but it turns out to be true. Ray and William go inside the Aztec temple and Ray confronts Thomas, both brothers aiming their guns at one another. William realizes what he has to do to save his brothers in that moment, and he steps in front of Ray. He counts to three saying he willl pull his gun and is killed by Ray. *Barnsby shows up and his remaining forces attack the McCalls. A McCall shoots him dead in a duel. Ray, Thomas and Marisa leave the gold, knowing it is cursed. *Ray becomes a reverend. Ray, Thomas, and Marisa move to Hope, Texas where Ray weds Thomas and Marisa. *Butch Cassidy is born. 1866-1868 * Johnny Ringo, Roscoe "Bob" Bryant, and Jim Reed enter the employ of Juan "Juarez" Mendoza 1866-1884 * Juan Mendoza begins rebuilding his outlaw gang. 1867 *Billy Candle is born. * Rodriguez, a member of “The Plague” is struck by lightning while waiting to rob a train. * The "Sundance Kid" is born. * Harvey Logan, A.K.A. Kid Curry, is born. 1868 * Johnny Ringo, Roscoe Bryant, and Jim Reed engage in a poker match with Silas Greaves in Juarez, Mexico. * Winning, Silas takes his earnings and leaves with his brothers. However, Ringo, Bob, and Reed catch up with the brothers and lynch them, killing Silas' older brothers. 1869 *The Los Angeles Police Department is founded. *Coffeyville, Kansas is founded. *Bob Dalton is born. c. 1870s-1900s *Raytown's gold mine closes and the town is deserted. 1871 *Emmett Dalton is born. *George "Flat-Nose" Curry is born. 1876 *Colorado declares statehood. 1878 * John Tunstall is murdered. * Tunstall's death sparks the Lincoln County War. * Roscoe "Bob" Bryant is believed to have been killed in New Mexico. In reality, Bryant was killed by Selman's Scouts. The Call of Juarez Wiki will treat the Call of Juarez series as a whole as operating along a differing timeline than our own. 1879 *Tombstone, Arizona is founded. 1880 * Silas Greaves claims to have fought in a duel with John Wesley Hardin in Abilene, Kansas. However, neither men were able to make a killing shot. *Silas Greaves claims to have engaged in a gun battle with Jesse James aboard a train outside Winston, Montana. The incident left Jesse James wounded and forced to retire. *Silas Greaves claims to have chased after Frank James and Jim Reed in the Ozarks, leaving Jim Reed dead. * Silas Greaves claims to have fought alongside Billy the Kid in the shootout with Pat Garrett and his posse. 1881 * Silas Greaves claims to have been arrested with Billy the Kid and the two escape Lincoln County Jail in separate instances, and in the confusion spark a gunfight. * Silas claims to have killed Bob Ollinger in a duel. * Billy the Kid is fatally shot by Pat Garrett * Silas Greaves flees to Mexico and later joins the Rurales in the hunt for the Cochise County Cowboys outlaw gang. * Silas Greaves claims to have shot and killed Newman Haynes Clanton. * The Gunfight at the O.K. Corral takes place. 1882 *After a scuffle with his stepfather Thomas, Billy Candle ran away from home to find the Gold of Juarez. *Silas Greaves claims to have shot Curly Bill outside Iron Springs, Arizona. *Silas Greaves claims to have shot Johnny Ringo in Turkey Creek Canyon, Arizona. *Jesse James is shot by Robert Ford. *Morgan Earp is murdered in Tombstone, Arizona. *Wyatt Earp, Warren, and James go on the Earp Vendetta Ride, ultimately, Silas Greaves takes credit for the dismantling of the Cochise County Cowboys. After 1882 *Silas Greaves claims to have engaged in a shootout with the Innocents, killing Henry Plummer in the process. reality, Henry Plummer was killed in 1864. However, Silas nor none of the saloon patrons mention this. This strongly implies that Techland intended this particular incident to be an alternate history scenario, and that the truth of Silas' stories are left to the player's own interpretations. However, for ease of access all incidents claimed to have been witnessed by Silas will be written as claims. 1882-1884 *Billy Candle is employed by Mr. Ferguson as a ranchhand, but is caught with Molly Ferguson and kicked off the ranch, and warned if he ever returned he would be killed. 1884 *The cemetery boy's father Arturo is killed by Juarez’ men. *Tom Manson, Ty Stewart, and the McLyde Brothers are hired by Juarez to find the medallion. *Billy returns to his hometown of Hope, with the intention of visiting his mother. He is caught by Clyde Forrester in Suzy's room and chased out of town. *Manson and his men locate Thomas’ farm and kill both him and Marisa, and learned that Billy carried the medallion. *Billy reaches Thomas and Marisa's farm and hears his mother scream. He arrives to find both of them dead. *Ray is told by Mrs. Powell that she heard gunshots coming from Thomas’ farm. Upon reaching the farm, he sees Billy by the bodies and gives chase, but Billy escapes. *Ray dons his breastplate of armor and gunfighter outfit and prepares to pursue Billy. Sherrif Tim Powell tries to prevent Ray from going but is murdered by rioters. Ray stops the riot and burns down Clyde Forrester's Grand Saloon. He then kills Clyde in a duel. *Billy heads through a forest near the Black River Mine, intending to jump a train headed to San Jose where Molly was. He stumbles upon the Plague, outlaws preparing to rob the train. Ray, not far behind begins fighting the Plague. Ray catches up to and shoots at Billy as he jumps on the train. Ned, the leader of the Plague and Ray get into a duel and Ned is mortally wounded. Dying, Ned reveals that outlaws were going to intercept the train. *Ray heads to the bridge and kills the bandits, rescuing the passengers. *Billy reaches the Ferguson Ranch and sneaks inside. He is caught by Chat, who engages in a fistfight with Billy. Reverend Ray, close behind runs into four Texas Rangers and their men. They explain that they are going after Billy, who is holed up with some cattle rustlers. Molly interrupts the fight between Billy and Chat, and speaks to the former. Chat went to get Mr. Ferguson however. Molly pleads with her father to let Billy go and he agrees, when Ray and the others invade the ranch. *Ray chases after Billy and is confronted by Chat, whom he kills. Eventually the preacher catches up to Billy at a cliff overlooking a river. He shoots the young man, who fell over the side and is lost to the water. Tom Manson meanwhile mortally wounds Mr. Ferguson. *Ray hears Molly scream, and returns to the ranch where the McLydes reveal they were not Texas Rangers. He kills them both and speaks to Mr. Ferguson, who asks him to save Molly. *Billy loses the medallion to the river. *Billy is saved by Calm Water, who tries to convince him that he needs to stand up for himself, sending him on tasks to prove his point that the former finds strange. Billy climbs a rock formation and retrieves an eagle's feather. When he returns to Calm Water's camp, he ses Calm Water had been killed by Tom Manson. Billy is then captured. *Ray pursues the stagecoach that carried Molly inside. After off-and-on fighting with the intrepid reverend, the stagecoach drops off Ty Stewart at a small cabin where he is killed in a duel by Ray McCall. Ty, with his last breath reveals that the stagecoach was headed for Juarez. *Billy wakes up in a cell and encounters Juarez. He reveals that he is Billy's father, and demands to know where the medallion is. Juarez threatens to give Molly to his men if Billy didn't produce the medallion by sundown, and Billy is taken outside of the Alcazar. *Billy meets a boy in a nearby cemetery and helps bury his father Arturo. The boy reminds him of what the legend about the Gold of Juarez says about a poor man, and gives him a key to a church. *Billy finds the entrance to the Aztec temple and the remaining Gold of Juarez, but is confronted by Juarez, who accuses him of betraying him. Mendoza orders his men to kill him. Billy escapes through a tunnel but is met with a dead end only to be rescued by Reverend Ray. Ray tells him to escape, and that it is his fight, he would rescue Molly. The preacher fights his way to Juarez and injures him. Juarez demands Ray brings him the gold, or else he will torture Molly and burn her alive. *Ray acquires a gatling gun on a wagon, covered by a tarp and heads inside Juarez's Alcazar. He storms the Alcazar and guns down many of Juarez’ men. Deeper inside the structure, he kills Tom Manson in a shootout. Ray sets Molly free, but they are both trapped in the cell and Juarez sets it ablaze. *Billy approaches the Alcazar, deciding not to run away anymore and encounters the cemetery boy once again, who gives him a bow and arrows. Billy eliminates opposition inside the fort and saves Ray and Molly by putting out the fire. Juarez challenges his son to a duel, and Billy appears to kill him. The young man frees Ray and Molly, but as they are about to leave, Juarez emerges and guns down Ray. He reveals he was wearing a breastplate of armor. He tries to shoot Billy but is out of ammo, then he and his son engage in hand-to-hand combat. *Billy defeats Juarez, and he and Molly embrace. Ray, dying, pleads to God to forgive him, and not to let Billy and Molly die because of his foolishness. Ray opens his eyes to see Juarez pull out a knife, and the reverend shoots him dead. *Billy and Molly bury Ray in the cemetery outside Juarez's Alcazar. 1887 *Doc Holliday dies. 1889 * Montana declares statehood. * Belle Starr is murdered. c. 1880s-1890s *Billy Candle changes his name to McCall. 1890 * Wyoming declares statehood. * Dwight D. Eisenhower is born. 1892 *Silas Greaves claims to have partaken in the shootout in Coffeyville against the Dalton Brothers. *Silas Greaves claims to have shot Bob and Grat Dalton at an abandoned steamboat in the swamps of Missouri. 1895 *John Wesley Hardin is killed by John Selman, Sr. 1899 *Silas Greaves claims to have shot George "Flat-Nose" Curry outside Wilcox, Wyoming. 1900 *Warren Earp is murdered by Johnny Boyett. 1904 *Silas Greaves claims to have shot Kid Curry in Parachute Canyon, Colorado. 1905 *The United States Forest Service is established. *Virgil Earp dies. 1908 *The Federal Bureau of Investigation (F.B.I.) is founded as the Bureau of Investigation (B.O.I.). *The Sequoia National Forest is established. *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid flee to Bolivia, and are believed to have been killed by the Bolivian Army. Silas Greaves however, claims the two headed back to the United States. 1910 *Silas Greaves claims to have killed Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid in a ghost town in the Wind River Mountains of Wyoming. * Six months after the shootout, Silas Greaves arrives in Abilene, Kansas. * Entering the Bull's Head Saloon, Silas Greaves is recognized by the patrons and is asked to recount the stories of his days as a bounty hunter and gunslinger. * When the patrons become impatient with Silas' seemingly wild stories, Silas reveals that Ben is in fact Roscoe "Bob" Bryant, one of three men who had lynched Silas' brothers decades earlier. * Silas Greaves lets Ben live and leaves the saloon a redeemed man. * Dwight D. Eisenhower later enters into the West Point Military Academy. 1912 * Arizona declares statehood. * New Mexico declares statehood. 1917 * Dwight D. Eisenhower enters military service. 1919-1933 *The American Mafia uses the ruins of the Alcazar to create a tunnel under the U.S.-Mexico border to smuggle alcohol into the United States. 1920 *The Mexican Revolution ends, bringing the American Old West to a close. 1926 *James Earp dies. 1929 *Wyatt Earp dies. 1933 *Illegal drug trade between Mexico and the United States begins. 1939 *World War II begins. 1941 *The United States enters World War II. 1941-1945 *Ben McCall's father serves in World War II. 1945 *World War II ends. 1947 *The United States Department of Defense is established. 1948 * Antonio Alvarez is born. 1953 *Ben McCall is born in Hope, Texas. 1954 *Patrick Stone is born. 1955 *The Vietnam War begins. 1961 *Barack Obama is born. 1965 *The United States enters the Vietnam War. 1967 * The Los Angeles Police Department establishes SWAT. 1969 * Dwight D. Eisenhower dies. * President Richard Nixon formally declares a "war on drugs". 1971 *Ben goes to seminary school to become a minister. 1972 *Ben McCall is drafted into the Vietnam War. *Ben becomes friends with Antonio Alvarez and Patrick Stone. *Antonio Alvarez rapes and murders Vietnamese civilian, Hue Pham in Saigon. Ben and Patrick witness the crime, however Patrick refuses to testify against Alvarez and instead claims he never saw the incident happen. The Army, wanting to avoid a scandal, rules Alvarez innocent. Because of this Ben became very bitter and cynical. *The incident and the war in general caused Ben to develop Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. *Alvarez, Patrick, and Ben's friendship is broken. 1973 *The Drug Enforcement Administration is founded. 1974 *Eddie Guerra is born. 1975 *The Vietnam War ends. c. 1975-2010 *Ben McCall is awarded two Medals of Valor in the LAPD. *Alvarez becomes a weapons dealer. c. 1980s *The Vatos Locos, Araña, and the Rolling 50's street gangs are established. 1980 *The first Mexican Drug Cartel is formed. 1982 *Kim Evans was born. c. 1990s *Kim and Deon's two older brothers were killed. *The Gold of Juarez is discovered. 1990 *The Gulf War begins. 1991 *Eddie Guerra enlists in the Marines and serves in the Gulf War. 1992 *Jessica Stone is born. 1993 *Eddie Guerra marries. *Deon Evans is born. 2003 *The Iraq War begins. 2003-2005 *Eddie is discharged from military service and later joins the DEA. *Eddie and his wife divorce. *Eddie starts to gamble in horse racing and develops a gambling addiction. This leads to Eddie secretly stealing drugs from crime scenes and selling it to various drug dealers to help pay off his gambling debts. 2006 *Kim Evans joins the FBI. *The Mexican Drug War begins. 2008-2010 *The Mendoza Cartel is formed. 2009 *Barack Obama is inaugurated as President of the United States. 2010 *Shane Dickson introduces Michael Duke to Juan Mendoza. 2011 *On July 4th, the Mendoza Cartel bombs the DEA headquarters. *Patrick Stone and several agents are killed in the blast. Eddie is the only survivor. *The Interagency Task Force is created. *Under disguise, the task force head into the Sequoia National Park where they raid a hidden cannabis field owned by the Vatos Locos and set it ablaze, and mark the area with Araña gang symbols. *Deon Evans is arrested for public intoxication. *The task force raid a ganghouse owned by the Rolling 50's. They spray Araña gang symbols, and engage in a bloody car chase through East L.A. *Ben gets a call from Suzy Hart, saying her sister, Nicole Hart was kidnapped while at a job interview at the Candy Store. *The task force raids the Candy Store and discover the owner, Javier, was working for the Cartel, and was involved with an international sex trafficking ring. *Javier reveals that Nicole was at the Port of L.A. with other women being holed up there as well. *The task force, with help from SWAT raid the port and fight off Araña members. *The task force stumble upon a shipment of cannabis being stored in a warehouse along with the women. *Deon calls Kim and reveals that Araña is planning a small deal with the Mendoza Cartel on the San Bernardino Highway. *The task force disrupt the deal and engaged in a shootout, and chase after Alvarez. *While Eddie and Ben load the drug money into a car, Kim chases after Alvarez. She gets a call from Allen Watters explaining that Alvarez is a secret informant and has to be kept alive at any cost. *As the trio escape, Eddie receives a call from an unknown person saying that he had information on Eddie, and would not reveal the information to the DEA so long as he was cooperative. The caller explains that Jessica should be moved to a safer location. *As the task force and Jessica are being escorted by Sgt. Dempsey, the SUV is ambushed by Araña. They engage in a lengthy car chase which ultimately results in Dempsey's death. The task force also finds out that someone is "talking" and vow not to reveal any new information. *As the survivors escape, Jessica receives a call from retired FBI Agent Kevin Donleavy. Kevin arranges a meeting at the Panorama Nightclub. *Kim receives a call from Watters telling her that Donleavy is "dirty" and needs to be killed. *Kevin Donleavy is assassinated by Kim. *Ben sees Alvarez and believes he was Donleavy's killer. *Dying, Donleavy whispers "Eagle Pass" to Eddie. *Eddie retrieves a key off of Donleavy. *In the chaos, Jess flees the nightclub. *The Task Force raids the Nightclub, killing Cartel members, bouncers, and Araña members. *Alvarez kidnaps Jess. *The Interagency Task Force discover cartel prince, Jesús Mendoza, is in Los Angeles to meet with Araña about the stolen money. *The Task Force enter the El Dorado nightclub to talk to Jesús. However, his bodyguard, Jorge, stops them. *After insulting Ben McCall, Jorge is shot dead, resulting in a shootout in the nightclub. *The Task Force chase after Jesús, and after wrecking his Hummer, capture him. *Ben puts Jesús in a noose, and interrogates him on where the Mendoza Cartel is getting their weapons from. *Jesús reveals that a PMC group called Peacekeepers International was delivering weaponry to the Mendoza Cartel. *With Eddie disguised as Jesús, Ben as weapons expert "Harris", and Kim as Jesús' "date", the trio head to the ruins of Raytown to conduct the trade. While the group is testing the weapons, Alvarez explains to Kim that he wants protection. Kim reluctantly agrees. *The CEO of Peacekeepers International, Michael Duke however wants the group to test the weapons out on "live targets", kidnapped Vatos Locos members. The trio reluctantly agree, and begin a manhunt. *Some of the Vatos Locos escape, killing three mercenaries, and the situation erupts into a shootout which destroys the remains of the saloon. *After the shootout, Michael Duke ask "Jesús" (Eddie) to tell his father Juan Mendoza to give him the Gold of Juarez as payment for the weapons. *Ben calls Mendoza and tells him to make a hostage exchange. Mendoza agrees, and tells him to meet at Lago Seca, New Mexico. *The Task Force go to a motel, and stay there. At sunrise, Cartel footman raid the motel, destroying one of the buildings with a wrecking ball. *The trio once again chase after Jesús, and after dispatching the footmen, capture Jesús. *At high noon, the trio go to Lago Seca, and make the exchange. *Alvarez however kills Jessica Stone and Jesús. This causes the Cartel footmen to suspect the Task Force, who engage in another shootout. *After killing off the Cartel members and destroying a helicopter, the Task Force rescues Jess, who is slowly dying. Before she dies, Jess reveals that Eddie "has the key" (referring to the key Donleavy gave him). *After Jess is buried, the Task Force argue with each other, Ben and Kim thinking Eddie is working for the Cartel, but Eddie reveals that Kim was the one who shot Donleavy. *Ben decides to go retrieve the intel, and the group go to Eagle Pass, Texas. *At an abandoned Gray Horse bus station, Ben retrieves a CD which contains a message revealing that Shane Dickson is corrupt and working with the Mendoza Cartel, introducing Duke to Mendoza. *Alvarez calls Ben, and tells him the new weapons trade is happening at an Alcázar near the Mexico-United States border. *The trio head to a ranch and engage in a shootout with the Cartel. The group discover a tunnel, and navigate it, fighting another group of Cartel members. *Finally, the group reach the basement of the fort, and make a surprise attack on the Cartel and PKI mercenaries. *After the fight, the group destroys a semi-trailer containing the weapons, and sends the remaining weapons back to the Mexican Government and the Gold of Juarez back to the Juarez National Museum. *A few days later, the Task Force raids a cemetery (where Juan is burying his son) on the outskirts of Ciudad Juarez, with the intent of arresting Alvarez or Juan Mendoza. However, Michael Duke and his mercenaries besiege the cemetery and engage in a shootout with the Cartel. *Caught in the crossfire, the Task Force chase after Juan towards a church, however he escapes. Meanwhile, Duke arrives in a helicopter which is destroyed, killing Duke in the process. *The Task Force exit the church and once again pursue Mendoza and Alvarez. Their chase brings them into the city of Juarez, where they again, fight off Cartel footmen. *After continuing their chase, the Task Force enter a hacienda, where Juan Mendoza lives. After fighting through the majority of Mendoza's remaining men, the trio corner Mendoza. The group intends on arresting Mendoza, but the druglord is killed by a predator drone sent by Dickson. *The group seek shelter, and chase after Alvarez, and in the process, kill the remaining Cartel footmen. *Ben recieves a phone call from Dickson that he must not kill Alvarez, or he will suffer consequences. Kim receives an order from Watters, to kill her teammates, and Eddie receives a a call from Alvarez they that can make a deal so long Kim and Ben are dead. *The group corner Alvarez once more, and Ben is intent on killing Alvarez. Kim pulls a gun on Ben, telling him they need him so Dickson and Watters can be arrested. Eddie however, wants to make a deal with Alvarez and the group can split up the drug money. However, Alvarez reveals the FBI knows Eddie is corrupt and has incriminating evidence. *Eddie pulls out his pistols on Kim and Ben, and Ben aims his pistol at Kim, creating a Mexican Standoff. *However, Kim cannot come to kill Ben, and lets Ben kill Alvarez. Ben aims at Alvarez, and after a few tense seconds, leaves. *Eddie is in remorse that he is finished, and Kim kicks Alvarez in the face. *Afterwards, Kim and Eddie are arrested. Kim is arrested for killing Donleavy, Eddie is arrested for "working with the Mendoza Cartel". *Ben goes to the cemetery where Patrick Stone is buried, and lays flowers on his tombstone, and pulls out his Bible, finally seeking redemption. *The Iraq War ends. Unknown Dates *Bob Ollinger is born. *Grey Wolf is born. *Jim Reed is born. *Silas Greaves claims to have gone on an unsuccessful bounty for Chiricahua Apache Chief Grey Wolf in the Ozark Mountains. Speculative Dates c. 1811 - Marshall Mike is born. c. 1823 - Pitt Jackson is born. c. 1824 - Jeremy Barnsby is born. c. 1825 - Running River is born. Jones is born. The Rattler is born. c. 1826 - Devlin is born. c. 1827 - O'Donnell is born. c. 1829 - The McLyde brothers are born. c. 1830 - Raytown is founded. "Crazy" Frank is born. c. 1836 - Mr. Ferguson is born. Tom Manson is born. c. 1840- Steve is born. c. 1841 - Tim Powell is born. c. 1843 - Ned "The Plague" is born. c. 1845 - Matthew Parker is born. c. 1847 - Ty Stewart is born. c. 1848 - Clyde Forrester is born. c. 1850 - Seeing Farther is born. c. 1851 - Chat is born. c. 1859 - Suzy is born. c. 1868 - Molly Ferguson is born. c. 1872 - The Cemetery Boy is born. c. 1875- Jack is born. c. 1885- Molly the saloon girl is born. c. 1955 - Michael Duke is born. c. 1956 - Kevin Donleavy is born. Juan Mendoza is born. c. 1966 - Joseph B. Reynolds is born. c. 1970 - Suzy Hart is born. c. 1972 - Javier is born. c. 1974 - Shane Dickson is born. c. 1975 - Dempsey is born. c. 1981 - Jesús Mendoza is born. c. 1982 - Flaco is born. c. 1986 - Jorge is born. c. 1988 - Tina is born. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Category:Call of Juarez Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel Category:Featured Articles